1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and to a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in information technology, electronic display devices have been made into various forms to visually convey information. Moreover, recent development in mobile communication technology has led to an increased need for portable display devices.
In particular, organic light emitting display devices have drawn attention by virtue of their self-emission property, thus not requiring an additional light source, and relatively excellent brightness and contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting display device includes a light emitting layer between a cathode for injecting electrons and an anode for injecting holes. The holes generated from the anode and the electrons generated from the cathode are injected into the light emitting layer and combined with each other therein to form excitons, and thus light is emitted by energy generated when the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state in the organic light emitting display device.
The size of the organic light emitting display device may be largely determined by a display panel and a window panel provided therein. The window panel may include a window substrate, a touch sensor, a polarizing film, and a lower film, which are separately manufactured as individual elements (or components) and assembled together to constitute the window panel, and thus additional adhesive layers may be required.
A number of adhesive layers may result in increased thickness of the organic light emitting display device, which makes it difficult to realize a thin-type organic light emitting display device. Further, when the organic light emitting display device has an increased thickness, a radius of curvature thereof may also increase, which may limit the flexibility of a flexible display device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.